I'm So Late
by Star2877
Summary: "Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry I gave you a black eye. I seen that you were following me and it made me paranoid. I thought you were gonna try to rape me or something. Turns out you were going too the park too." [Nalu-Oneshot] *swearing*


I'm not really sure but I think the dialogue is correct in this. I hope so. Also should I make this into a two chapter story. I don't want to make it to long but I was wondering if you guys think I should write another chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

"DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING." I screamed dropping my head onto my desk.

"Levy's gonna be so mad at me." I sighed.

 **~Few minutes later~**

 **(imagine the SpongeBob narrator)**

A few minutes later my phone went off breaking the silence that had occupied the room.

'Speak of the devil.'

"Lu-chan were are you, you were suppose to meet me at the park at 7. ITS FUCKING 8:30!"

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Levy. I got caught up in writing my novel and completely lost track of time."

"Ugh, well at least you have a new chapter for me to read."

"Yeah, about that. I didn't really get far. I wrote like two sentences."

"You so owe me."

"I know, don't worry I'll have it done by friday."

"You better."

"It's only monday I should have it done by then and I'm on my way to the park I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Hurry please. This guy has been staring at me for the past ten minutes and its starting to creep me out."

"I'm heading there right now. If he tries anything start yelling for help or call the police."

"Okay, I will."

"Wait do you still have Jet and Droy's numbers in your contacts."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well since they live down the street from the park call them if something happens. It should take them less time to get there than it would for the cops seeing that there closer."

"Okay, bye Lu-chan."

After I hung up I grabbed my bag and walked out of my apartment.

Usually it takes me about 5 minutes to get there by car but my car broke down and I'm saving money to get it fixed. Ever since then I've been walking and getting levy to drive me places. She offered to pick me up but I told her I would walk. I need the exercise so why not. Besides I know some shortcuts that will get me there faster.

Seeing as there are a lot of buildings around here it takes longer to get there when you have to go around all of them. So that's why I started going through the alleyways. Levy says it's dangerous and that she doesn't want me walking that way. I kinda agree but don't at the same time. Yes, they are dark and scary but they get me places faster. So I use them.

Right when I was about to walk into one of the alley ways I heard foot steps behind me. My curiosity getting the better of me I turned around.

There was a pink haired boy that looked like he was around my age standing there. Not wanting to associate with him I turned back around and started walking again.

A few minutes had passed by and I could still hear the footsteps of that boy. Getting scared I started walking faster.

'Why is he following me. Is he gonna try to hurt me or even worse, rape me.'

Realizing I no longer heard his footsteps behind me I stopped.

That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"DON'T HURT ME!" I shrieked throwing my fist at the person behind me.

"Shit that hurt. Why the he'll did you go and do that I was just gonna ask if you were okay. There was no need to give me a black eye." He hissed holding his eye that was beginning to swell.

"Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry I gave you a black eye. I seen that you were following me and it made me paranoid. I thought you were gonna try to rape me or something."

"Nah, don't worry I'm not gonna rape you. You are pretty damn hot though and not to scare you or anything but your showing a good amount of skin. I may not be someone who would but with the way your dressed right now I wouldn't me surprised if someone tried to."

I felt my face heat up at his words.

"Umm I d-don't mean that in a bad way though. S-sorry if you felt insulted."

"Don't worry I didn't. Wait were you following me? "

"Nope I'm going to the park to meet some friends. We just so happen to both be going the same way."

"Wait your going to the park."

"Yeah."

"I am to. I'm meeting up with my friend levy. I'm kinda late though I was suppose to be there over an hour ago."

"Wow, did you lose track of time or something."

"Yep."

"Well, do you wanna walk there together."

"Sure."

"Great, let's go." He said smiling.

Not long after we agreed to walk together we exited the last alley. Sadly it was in front of a bar.

The bar door opened and a man turned and looked at me.

"Hey beautiful." He slurred as he made his way over to me.

'Oh great.'

"Do you wanna have some some fun. I promise you won't regret it."

"Sorry, but no thanks. "

"Come on, you know you want to." He said as he grabbed my wrist.

"No, I don't."

His grip on my wrist tightened and he pulled me toward him.

"Dude she said no and I suggest you listen to her or I'm gonna have to get involved."

"Oh and what is Mr. Hotshot gonna do, hit me."

The man pushed me against the wall of the building and brought his face close to mine.

"No I'm gonna beat you since less." He hissed.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not letting her go until I have my way."

After that the man attached his lips to my neck earning a growl from the pinkette. He started to make his way over to us and once he was about a foot away he grabbed the man and pulled him off of me.

"Dude, what's your problem."

"You, your my fucking problem!" He said punching the dude in the face.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know she was your girl. " He said wiping away the blood.

"She's not my girl, she's a friend and I don't appreciate it when drunk bastards like you come along and try to rape my friends!"

He was getting ready to throw another punch but I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his body tense up and he brought his arm back down to his side.

"Stop, please. He didn't hurt me, i'm okay. He got what he deserved please don't take it any further."

He sighed.

"Your lucky she asked me to stop. If she didn't I would have hit you until you turned black and blue."

"We need to go. We've kept are friends waiting long enough."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him so he would follow.

"Why did you do that anyways."

"Do you mean when I stopped him." He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, when we first met you thought I was gonna harm you. The look you had in your eyes when you turned around only showed fear and I didn't like it. You had the same look in your eyes the second he grabbed your wrist and I just couldn't let him harm you. Even if your a stranger. I care about you. I don't like people i care about get hurt whether its physically or emotionally."

"Thank you, um I forgot to ask but what's your name."

"I guess we didn't properly introduce ourselves now did we. Well my names Natsu, it a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss."

I giggled at his actions.

"My names Lucy, and the pleasure is all mine."

"LU-CHAN!"

That was the last thing I heard before I was tackled to the ground.

"Levy?"

"You told me 20 minutes. THAT WAS AN HOUR AGO!"

"Damn levy calm down. I ran into some trouble along the way. Sorry it took so long. Now, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Sorry. " She said getting up.

"It's fine."

"Wait, who is this." She said pointing to the pinkette behind me.

"Oh, that's natsu I met him earlier."

"Oh, okay."

"Damn shortie, you run fast."

I look up to see a black haired male with piercings all over his face.

"Sorry."

"Gajeel?"

The black haired male turned to look at the pinkette.

"NATSU, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN. IVE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR A FUCKING HOUR WAITING FOR YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Ugh your screaming is hurting my ears. Can you lower your voice."

"Wait, is this the creep you said was staring at you."

"Blondie, I ain't no creep."

"Could of fooled me."


End file.
